The present invention relates to fluid couplers and, in particular, to a quick-disconnect fluid coupler employing metal-to-metal seals.
Quick-disconnect fluid couplings have been heretofore proposed for use in submerged and non-submerged applications. An example of a submerged application is a subsea fluid coupler such as that commonly used in connection with subsea oil wells. Functions of the subsea well are controlled by subsea devices such as valves which are actuated by hydraulic fluid. That fluid is delivered from the water surface through fluid supply conduits which are connected to the subsea well by means of underwater couplings. It is conventional to employ underwater couplings which can be quickly connected and disconnected. Each coupling includes male and female parts connected to respective common mounting plates. By converging the mounting plates, simultaneous connection of the male and female parts can be made. Likewise, simultaneous disconnection of the male and female parts can be made by separating the mounting plates.
Each coupling, i.e., each pair of male and female parts controls the flow of hydraulic fluid to one subsea device. It is common to employ a relatively large number of subsea devices, necessitating the provision of many couplings which results in the overall fluid control structure being very large and awkward to handle. It would be desirable to minimize the overall size of that structure, and/or to enable more fluid passages to be provided for a structure of given size.
Furthermore, the mating of each male part with a female part results in the need to create a seal about an interfacing between the male and female parts. It is conventional to employ metal seals to perform that sealing function. While metal seals are more durable than elastomeric seals, they do wear, and their replacement represents a considerable inconvenience. If the rigidity of the seals is increased in an effort to increase wear life, the resulting stiffness of the seals may inhibit proper relative movement and play between the male and female parts. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide metal seals which have a long wear life and yet are sufficiently elastic to facilitate relative movement between the male and female parts.